When Life is Cruel
by Kit-the misfit-Cat
Summary: Alternative Reality: Piper talks about her abusive family, and about committing suicide.


IMPORTANT A/N: This story is an AU. Piper never felt the joy of life she has only known pain. 

A/N: Please Review.

FYI: For info on Sylvia Plath check out this site I found http://stinfwww.informatik.uni-leipzig.de/~beckmann/plath.html NOTE: I don't own it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Piper or Leo. I do own this story.

****

When Life is Cruel 

I can't take anymore of this pain that I feel when I'm lied to by my own mother. I can't stand for it anymore when my sisters talk down on me. I'm so tired of fighting off my pure hatred that juts from my skin when I see my oldest sibling, the one I use to idolize think absolutely nothing of me. 

Life is too hard for me to handle right now. Every single thing that's wrong in my life likes to crash into me at the same time. I simply can't take any more. 

Almost every day I think to take my own life. The many times I attempted to bring the razor to my wrists. I only stop at as soon as I press the blade through my skin drawing a tiny amount of blood. I stop in the tiny hopes that maybe something might go right in my life for once and I didn't want to die with out knowing true happiness. 

Then there are times when I cook for my unloving family, were I think to stick my head in the oven just like Sylvia Plath. Funny how these thoughts come to me at the oddest times and places. 

I hate my life.

Am I being selfish because I might have it better off than other people, for me to be complaining? 

Though is having a family supposed to mean that when they don't need me...when I'm not convenient they all gain up to physically and mentally abuse me, for the reason that I'm not pretty and I tarnish the Halliwell name. 

They honestly don't give a rat's ass about me and it pains me to admit it. I thought about this a lot and I came with the conclusion that I might be better of dead. My family would be happy then at least. 

I have no friends for no one at my school attempts to talk to me, thanks to my sister and a girl name Missy. A good day at school is when I'm ignored. 

A worse day for me is being threatened by the other kids at school, at one occasion I recall a person, a guy who was sent by Missy to really fuck up my face. He grab me as I left school and took me to an ally were he pulled out his switch blade and sliced a part of my face that's was about as far as he gotten when an other boy pulled him off me. 

Later at the hospital I would find that my savior went by the name Leo. I never saw him after that. As a result of that episode I have this scar that goes from my forehead down past my eyebrow that stops midway of my cheek. Just adds to my collection of scars. 

This is part of the reason why I happen to hate people and why I'm not social.

People are just here to inflict pain onto others.

My family inflicts pain onto me. 'Worthless piece of shit...' 'I don't fuckin care about you.' 'I hope you die right now...' Statements that they made sure I would hear every day at every opportunity they had. If I were to just to receive that for the day then I consider my self lucky.

When I have bad luck would most likely happen on the week ends at my house. My sisters would play a game they called Body Parts. I was their body. 

By force they take me to the basement and tie me to the chair. Then either my youngest sisters or my older one will find several objects to hurt me. They were careful not to harm my arms, neck and head or anything else that would be visible once they're done. 

My sisters will then proceed to burn me, to stab me, and throw heavy objects just to see how I, their ugly sister reacts. Once they're done they would leave me down there, still tied up to the chair, with no food, no medical attention no blanket. I would usually stay up the whole night if I didn't pass out from the pain, fighting the cold. 

I hope every day for life to decide to end this cruel joke on me. I hope life will end soon before I make it end myself. I would only take my life if only things get worse, when I become desperate and resort to cowardice, will I take fate in my hands. 

How tempting it is to do it now but damn those voices in my head. Damn every single one of them for they tell me to tough it out. They tell me nothing else could possible go wrong. They also say to at least experience happiness first.

Lies, all of the voices in me are. All lies.


End file.
